


Transformers Heroes of Cybertron: Legends

by Phantom_Works_Stories_Division



Series: Transformers: Heroes of Cybertron [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Characters tagged are narrators., Gen, History of Transformers, Lore - Freeform, Mentions of Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, Spoilers to future Heroes of Cybertron stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division/pseuds/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division
Summary: A collection of 20 short stories exploring the history of the Transformers Heroes of Cybertron world, as well as 10 looks into the insights of characters within Book 3: More Than Meets the Eye





	1. Chapter 1: Primus and Unicron

**Author's Note:**

> To preface book this story I would like to explain the history of what will become the Heroes of Cybertron story. At college I took a video games design course and so for fun I have been designing a concept for a Transformers game, which I eventually dubbed More Than Meets the Eye (original huh).  
> Anyway as part of it I created 30 short stories that would be found around the world (like the arkham city stories or the audio logs from Fall of Cybertron). The first 20 would be available during the campaign, the last 10 would be released at the end of the game.  
> Chapters 1 to 20 are supposed to be excerpts from the Covenant of Primus, narrated by Alpha Trion. The over 10 are narrated by whoever it's listed as in the title.

Before the physical universe began again after the Big Bang there was the astral plane, a realm of pure thought and energy. Though in reality the Big Bang took mere hours, within the Astral Plane those first beings in the new universe lived for millennia.

In this world were born the beings that would become known as gods and eternals. These beings were many, but 2 stood out, the creator and the destroyer, they would be interpreted through many different means, and their feats and legends mis-assigned to beings who were mere shadows of themselves but their true names were Primus and Unicron.

For a long time, the pair battled, forming in the primordial universe the depiction of god’s war with the devil. But their impact on the world would not truly begin until the manifestation of the physical world.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of the sparked

When the physical universe formed Primus and Unicron did not initially acquire the physical forms they would get in the future. Instead they manifested as beings of astral energy. However, this energy was not stable in the physical world. However, they individually came across 2 massive spheres of living metal. Fusing with these worlds they were reborn as a binary life form, the sentient energy needing the metal to remain stable on earth, and the metal needing the energy to live. This transformation also changed the surface of the 2 worlds; carbon life began forming on Primus’s shell while Unicron’s became a twisted nightmarish picture of death. He then set out to sow destruction, by consuming worlds and turning them into energy.

Eventually Primus learned what his brother was doing and realised he would need to stop him. However, by this time Primus’s world had become home to many new forms of life, he could not fight his brother without endangering them.

Then, however he realised something, the sentient metal that permeated his world, there were pools of it all over his planet. He learned how to create small offshoots of his energy, what would become known as Sparks, and send them into these pools where they created bodies for themselves, and the earliest sparked lifeforms were born, chief among them the ancestors of the cybertronian race: The Cyber Sapiens.


	3. Chapter 3: The dawn of transformation

Sadly, the Cyber Sapiens were not the only beings born of spark on Primus’s world. Other races were born on Primus’s world of what would be called Sentio Metallico, many more suited to hunting, such as the Predacons of old.

To survive Cyber Sapiens became Cybus Transformus, able to assume a metallic shell mode, impenetrable for the Predacons. However, these shell modes were static, and the Predacons would abduct the ‘shell-formers’ and wait until they were forced to revert to robot mode to consume them.

And so Cybus Transformus would learn to modify their shell modes developing wheels and engines to allow them to flee their predators. This was the way for many years, until in a fight with several dozen Predacons caused several modified Cybus Transformus to be tossed into a birthing pool, where primus saw what his creations had done with their shells. And so the next stage of cybertronian evolution was born where instead of large pieces of shell hanging from their frames the shell breaks up into smaller kibble dispersed and integrated into the ‘robotic’ modes, while the shells were now equipped with forms of propulsion, wheels, wings, treads; etc from the second they emerged, and able to alter their shells naturally. And so, the final form of cybertronian evolution was born; the Transformers; Cybus Adaptus.


	4. Chapter 4: The 13 Primes

With the true Cybertronians, the Transformers, Primus was ready to create his champions, 13 extraordinary sparks were birthed as the Rulers of Primus’s world. Each one equipped with miraculous power.

Prima, the leader, Vector, the guardian of time itself, Myself, Alpha Trion, the chronicler, Micronus, the leader of the minicons, a human sized subspecies of Cybus Adaptus, Nexus, born of 5 mechs fused into one, our first combiner, Solus, our builder, Quintus, our scientist, Alchemist, the man who studied the natural world, Amalgamous, who pushed our ability to transform further than any other, Onyx, master of beasts, Liege Maximo, our strategist, Megatronus, our greatest warrior, and Honourum, our heart, a mech of compassion and honour. It was Honourum that finally chose a name for Primus’s planet form – Cybertron.

Together we fought Unicron and rendered him inert. However, it would be at an immense cost, that we never considered…


	5. Chapter 5: Fall of the 13

During the battle with Unicron Quintus, Liege Maximo, Amalgamous and Megatronus were touched by the chaos bringer. The former 2 found their ambitions turning darker, while the latter became more unstable. Sadly, our own blindness meant that, aside from Honourum we were unable to see it until it was too late.

When Liege tricked Megatronus into killing Solus it was the beginning of the end, as Prima, Nexus, Micronus and Alchemist turned their fury at their former brothers. Vector and I stayed out of the battle, which ended when Alchemist, Quintus, Amalgamous and Onyx, who had simply tried to reason with his brothers, perished.

With his allies gone Liege fled, with Prima pursuing him. Ashamed of his brothers, Vector chose to leave, disappearing into higher planes where he could witness everything from afar. Megatronus declared himself the Fallen Prime, and entered self-imposed exile when the fog of war lifted, and he realised what he had done. Equally ashamed, Micronus and Nexus left Cybertron, the latter choosing to split into his components, with no memory of his original identity. Honourum, despaired by how far we had fallen, even if we played no part in it, chose to re enter the birthing pools, allow his spark to one day find a new body, so he could walk among the common folk.

The last Prime standing, I chose to fade away, allowing the common folk to take charge of our world. But before we vanished we left one final relic, a receptacle of the power and wisdom of Primus and the Primes- the Matrix of Leadership.


	6. Chapter 6: The corruption of the senate

Sadly, the common folk’s leaders would not remain noble or honourable. For some time, they were honourable, yes. But things changed during a period when Primus was allowing his spark to replenish, so the birth rate of Cybertronians declined.

Nova Prime, fearful that his people would go extinct, developed a plan to leech sparks out of the matrix, force grow new sparks. It was this that, eventually lead to the matrix calling out to a good mech to rescue it and hide it away.

Tragically it was after Nova left that things truly became horrible. The senate took up the idea of the ‘great cybertronian taxonomy’ which defined bots based on their vehicle form and the city their birthing pool was in. This tyranny would bring life to Cybertron’s worst villain, and their greatest hero.


	7. Chapter 7: The crusade of Megatronus

Born in Tarn the mech who would become Megatronus was a miner, digging for energon deep beneath the surface. He saw how his friends would be killed in accidents and their ‘betters’ would replace them without a care, even seeing mechs who could have been saved left to die because they didn’t matter.

Taking the name of the Prime who had been used and suffered because of it Megatronus began writing about the senate’s grand deception that some beings were inherently worth more than others.

While this earned him the title of folk hero Megatronus gained enemies in the mine’s management, and was eventually released from their employment, a plan intended to render him helpless. Instead he found his way to the gladiatorial arena, where he gained a new name, Megatron.


	8. Chapter 8: The legend of Orion Pax

Unlike Megatronus, Orion Pax was not born in the slums and confined to menial labour, he was born with a good multipurpose alt mode in the ruling family of the northern city Tyger Pax. When he came of age he had many choices of career, but ultimately, he chose law enforcement like his brother.

A skilled warrior and honourable mech earned Orion Pax the title of Supercop, one of the most respected beings in Cybertropolis. He never used unnecessary force, he never allowed the ‘upper classes’ to buy their way around the law and he would always help his fellow mechs.

He was also a keen reader, who would spend much of his free time in the hall of records. It was here that he first learned of Megatron, a gladiator by the time they met, and read his words, learning of the injustices of cybertronian culture.

As Orion began to join Megatron’s voice trying to advocate the cybertronian right to autonomy. Just as Megatron’s followers chose the name Decepticon, from Megatron’s claim that the Taxonomy was deception, Orion’s followers named themselves after the desire for autonomy, and thus became the Autobots.


	9. Chapter 9: War Dawn

Sadly, while the Autobots were peaceful by nature not all Decepticons were. It was never confirmed if the attacks were true Decepticons, enraged by the injustice and deception, or anarchists who used the identities of the revolutionaries to draw attention away from themselves. All we knew was that mechs bearing Decepticon logos attacked various landmarks.

It didn’t matter if they were _Real_ Decepticons or imposters it was enough, it gave the senate an excuse. Within days of the attacks the senate began attacking Decepticon sympathetic locations, and then the Decepticons started fighting back.

In the end Orion and the Autobots chose to step back, continuing to attempt to protect the innocent. Orion implored Megatron to distance himself from the war, but his friend expressed the hope that he could curb the Decepticon’s more violent factions.

His final words to Orion Pax as friends were “Protect the People.”


	10. Chapter 10: The honor of Deadlock

Drift grew up in Tarn. He was not a miner, he wasn’t useful, he grew up in the slums, addicted to circuit boosters and destitute. This continued until one day Megatronus saved him from being beat down.

From that day on Drift, or as he renamed himself, Deadlock, was among Megatron’s loyalist Decepticons, and one of his fiercest gladiators. When he joined the fight for the Decepticons he was a stunning force of destruction for the Decepticons until one battle over a contested city, Polyhex. Deadlock witnessed both Senate and Decepticons attacking without regard for the innocents around them.

When he witnessed a Decepticon soldier about to fire on a sparkling, a young transformer, that had strayed into his line of fire, Deadlock tackled the soldier, only for Senate and Decepticon alike to instantly turn on him.

He would’ve perished that day had it not been for Orion Pax. The Autobots had come to the aid of Polyhex’s innocents, and upon witnessing the brutality inflicted on Deadlock Orion ordered his men to rescue the Decepticon. When Deadlock awoke he discovered that the Autobots had saved him. Disillusioned by the brutality of his former allies Deadlock renounced the Decepticons and his name, becoming Drift again and proclaiming himself an Autobot.

Recognising the trauma in the young mech Orion sent him to train with Master Yoketron, knowing the wise old mech would help the younger one.


	11. Chapter 11: The tragedy of Megatron

Sadly, the Decepticon’s were not superior to the Senate, their close quarters fighting experience was not a counter for the long-range artillery of Sentinel Prime’s forces. Megatron could tell that they were losing the war, that freedom’s light was dying, and it weighed on him massively. He prayed for a miracle, and Shockwave responded.

Once a rebellious senator who expressed controversial perspectives against the senate Shockwave was captured, mutilated and brainwashed long before the war. Abandoned to the slums of Tarn Shockwave became an emotionless, merciless mad scientist who pledged himself to Megatron’s side, due to his relationship with the Senate.

Shockwave discovered a substance called Dark Energon in orbit, unknown to him and Megatron it was remnants of Unicron, his lifeblood on debris from his wounds at the hands of the 13. While initially sceptical Megatron ultimately found himself forced into a corner because of Sentinel, and accepted Shockwave’s suggestion, allowing him and his allies to infuse Dark Energon.

At first it seemed like it worked, the Decepticon’s new power easily allowing them to overpower the Senate forces. Because of this the whole Decepticon army was soon using Dark Energon, and it was then that the cost of using the blood of Unicron became clear; the Decepticons became cruller, more vicious. The taint of Unicron overtook the Decepticons and destiny took its course. Megatron, once Cybertron’s hero became its greatest villain.


	12. Chapter 12: Rise of the Autobots

As dark energon took hold the Decepticons quickly overpowered the Senate forces, however as their victories multiplied so did their evil. Where once they had been a force for good, for change, for freedom, now they were violent, oppressive monsters. But they were not the only faction that was changing.

From the once irrelevant northern city Iacon, which had been reborn as the headquarters of the Autobots, Orion watched with heavy spark as his former brother fell from the standard they had once held each other to. He also knew that in his new persona Cybertron under Megatron would be worse than Cybertron under Sentinel and the Senate’s army was too weak, so the Autobots were freedom’s last hope.

When Orion announced this fact, he expected to lose men, he expected to be ordered out of Iacon for its protection.

He never imagined what actually happened.

When he announced that, in the face of growing Decepticon tyranny, the Autobots would rise to fight them, everyone agreed, many unaligned signed up on the spot, within the hour the Autobot army had doubled in size, by the end of the week that wasn’t even a 10th of their new size.

And so, a legend was born. When the senate fell and those who had fallen to Unicron’s Taint moved to take control of Cybertron, the Autobots were ready to fight them.


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of the rust seas

The sea of rust was One of the energon oceans that covered the planet, much like the watery ones of planets such as Terra, or as its inhabitants know it, Earth. The sea of rust, located 97 clicks south of Cybertropolis, was named for the after effects of Unicron’s strike on Cybertron eons previously, the energon was tainted by cosmic rust, which also hung in the air, all metal slowly corrodes in the vicinity, including Cybertronians. To this end Cybertronians have developed vessels to bypass the sea entirely.

It was upon one of the larger islands of the sea, one that reached above the rust cloud, that the Autobots first encountered the Decepticons in open conflict.

When Orion’s Aerialbots discovered Decepticons planning to strike cybertropolis using the island as a base the Autobots attacked the Decepticons, the 2 great forces colliding for the first time. The Autobots fought valiantly, assuming their deaths were a certainty, but their resourcefulness allowed them to take out the garrison holding the base without many issues.

Though short in comparison to some battles it had seismic impacts on the war for Cybertron, as the _true_ combatants stood up to fight for their planet the war began, and the universe would be forever changed.


	14. Chapter 14: Fall of Crystal city

Crystal city was a magnificent city and home of science on Cybertron. Fashioned from crystal the city was a sight to behold, it was also a location despised by Shockwave for resisting his ideas, ignoring the moral issues with the science he has pursued since the senate did their ‘magic’.

When Crystal city declared for the Autobots Shockwave was delighted because it gave the Decepticons reason to attack the city. The battle was the first time that the Decepticons unleashed their resurrection of an ancient cybertronian technology, combiners, in the form of Devastator and Superion.

The brutal battle also saw another piece ancient cybertronian technology when the space bridge, abandoned after the age of rust, transporting Orion and several others to the planet Velocitron.


	15. Chapter 15: Colonists

Back following the age of Primes the various tribes of Cybertron chose to reach out into the cosmos in mighty ships, each ship carrying an Allspark node to allow them to find their way to new planets. Many were merely educational visits but several worlds were uninhabited and produced Sentio Metallico and so the ships landed and formed into the colony worlds.

An interesting note was the way that different planets Sentio Metallico formed into different types of Transformer. While the planet Caminus formed Transformers not dissimilar to their cybertronian brethren others formed differently. The natives of Velocitron were born with fast ground based alternate modes, ultimately giving rise to their society based around motorsport. Both Animatron and Eukaris birthed ‘beast-formers’ Transformers who turned into animals similar to those that do, did or would eventually exist on the planet Terra or Earth as it’s known to its locals. The difference is that Eukaris born Transformers formed a biosynthetic ‘skin’ over their beast modes, making them indistinguishable from their earth counterparts, aside from their size, whereas Animatron citizens formed purely mechanical animals. The most dramatic variation was the last 2 colony worlds, Gigantion and Devisiun. The citizens of Gigantion were divided into 2 types. The large size, nicknamed ‘Bulks’ were around the size of the combiners, standing towering over their cybertronian brethren, whereas the other subset, Mini-Cons, were around the size of the citizens of Terra, Humans, standing at no more than 7 feet tall, interestingly Mini-Cons were the only transformer subspecies to become native to Cybertron as well. Devisiun meanwhile birthed the binary transformer, 2 sparks forming 2 transformers that combine into a singular vehicle mode and are also able to combine into single gestalt mode.

For a time, all 6 colonies and Cybertron were one, a commonwealth with Cybertron at its heart. Things changed when the rust plague struck the colonies. In an effort to reduce the spread the space bridge nexus that enabled free travel between Cybertron and the colonies was shut down. Eventually the plague was eradicated on each world but an accident at the height of the plague destroyed the deep space communications relay that kept Cybertron in contact with the colonies. Without confirmation the plague was gone Cybertron abandoned the space bridges, and as the forces of the Grand Cybertron Taxonomy entrenched the planet, the fact that there had ever been colonies was all but forgotten. However, unlike Cybertron, the other colonies maintained contact over the centuries, assuming that Cybertron had been rendered uninhabitable by the plague as Cybertron had also assumed of them.

In Cybertron’s absence the colonies formed the council of worlds. When a group of Autobots and Decepticons arrived on Velocitron the Autobots made contact with the Velocitron leader, Override and she took them to the council, the Animatron leader, Scourge, the Gigantion leader, Metro Convoy, the Eukaris leader, Primal Major, the Camien leader, Mistress of the Flame, and the Devisiun leaders, Jetstorm and Skyfire. It was also discovered that a 7th ‘colony’ had formed, the planet of Junkion that had formed around the destroyed remnants of the lost ship from the cybertronian exploration missions. The society of transformers, living on a planet made of space junk being pulled together, and born of junk reshaping itself into new transformers themselves, had proven impressive builders and their leader, Wreck Gar was also on the council.

The council found sympathy with the Autobot cause, but sadly political rivals and dissidents, as well as anarchists found the Decepticons compelling and the war expanded onto the wider universe.


	16. Chapter 16: Battle of the Sonic Canyons

The sonic canyons were Primus’s ‘ears’, allowing him to monitor the universe. It was also the site of one of the most important battles of the war. The Decepticons motives were unsure, but Orion suspected Unicron was attempting to ‘blind’ his ancient enemy.

The battle was vicious and one of the biggest single melees in the entire war. It was also the first time Orion and Megatron met on the field of battle for the first time. While Megatron fought with the ferocity and aggressive Orion was holding back, desperately trying to reach the friend he hoped still existed beneath Unicron’s thrall.

Sadly, whether the noble freedom fighter till exists beneath the dark energon taint it was the pawn of Unicron that he was fighting, and he was all too willing to use lethal force on his former friend. The point-blank shot from Megatron’s fusion cannon tore through Orion’s torso, critically wounding him and causing him to fall deep into the very canyons he had fought to protect.

A fall that would come before his rise.


	17. Chapter 17: Rise of Optimus Prime

The battle for the sonic canyons took a turn for the worse when Orion fell into the catacombs, demoralized and broken the Autobots were quickly overwhelmed by the Decepticons. The war could have ended there and then, if not for something happening deep beneath their feet.

At the bottom of the sonic canyons Orion Pax was not dead. He was badly wounded but he was alive. And then he felt a…  presence. As he crawled towards it he made a discovery. The Matrix. Millenia before when it was rescued from Nova Prime’s ‘cold construction’ it had been placed deep within the sonic canyons. And now the receptacle of cybertronian leadership called to one it knew was worthy.

Fighting the agony Orion crawled over to where the trinket floated, and merely touched it. As soon as he did a mighty flame forced through his frame, restoring him and enhancing him, forging what was once Orion Pax into something else, exposing buried memories from the life he lived before he was Orion Pax, when he was Honourum Prime. His memories as Honourum combined with the moral code of Orion Pax to create the hero Cybertron needed; Optimus Prime.

Climbing out of the canyon Optimus infiltrated the nearby Decepticon compound to rescue the Autobot prisoners. The battle was hard, Optimus alone against dozens of Decepticons but ultimately he was victorious, the age of primes beginning anew.


	18. Chapter 18: Return of the Titans

Back during the time of the Primes there were giant mechs, bigger than the citizens of Gigantion by a hundred-fold. These mechs were called Titans and following the war of Primes they were left to fall into stasis, becoming buried in history.

 A few years after Orion Pax became Optimus Prime an Autobot archaeologist named Cerebros discovered 2 dormant Titans; a Metrotitan named Metroplex and a Sentinel named Omega Supreme as well as the corpse of a third. With the help of Perceptor and Wheeljack the 2 dormant titans were awakened and pledged themselves to the last Prime.

For a time, their strength gave the Autobots an unmatched advantage on the field until the Decepticon hunter, Zarak found 2 other titans, the dormant form of one of Onyx Prime’s Titan’s, Trypticon, and the corpse of one of Liege Maximo’s Titans, Scorpinock. When Shockwave reactivated Trypticon he hatched an idea, transforming Scorpinock into a headless mech suit that Zarak formed the head to.

When confronted with these new Decepticon Titans the Autobot science council to come up with a new strategy. Using intel, a stealth squad led by Mirage recovered they began replicating the process done with Scorpinock and Zarak, using Cerebros as the volunteer. Although the respective size differences between that titan, Fortress Maximus and Scorpinock, as well as between Scout Class Cerebros and Ultra Class Zarak, necessitated the construction of a tertiary module, called the Emissary.

In the aftermath under orders of one of Optimus’s lieutenants, Ultra Magnus using the schematics of the existing Titans the Autobots created new Titans, as did the Decepticons. From these experiments titans like Sky Lynx, Stratosphere and Broadside were born to the Autobots while the Decepticons birthed the Lugnut Supremes.


	19. Chapter 19: The battle of Tyger Pax

Tyger Pax began as a fortress by the ancient Aemon Pax shortly after the fall of the primes to protect the Allspark. The Allspark was the driver, the artefact that allowed Primus to transmit his spark energy throughout the planet’s Sentio Metallico to bring life to Transformers. While the colony worlds used nodes, these nodes could not function without the main Allspark in place.

In the modern day the fortress expanded into a whole city state under the benevolent rule of Aemon’s descendants the honourable house Pax, the family that would eventually birth Orion Pax and naturally became a haven to the Autobots.

When the Decepticons initially began their siege of the city it was believed they merely wished to destroy a key Autobot stronghold. Then the Autobots learned the truth; the Decepticons intended to corrupt the Allspark, infecting all future transformers with Dark Energon, even at the risk of corrupting Primus’ own spark.

The emergency council that the Autobots held after that discovery it was decided that Optimus Prime and his crew, sans Ironhide, who had been injured during the siege, and ratchet, who had named himself his brother’s personal physician, would remove the Allspark and, using Sky Lynx, Optimus’s personal titan, would take it far from the Decepticon’s reach until such time as they could ensure the threat was passed.

Sadly, as with many plans thigs went awry. By the time the Autobots secured the Allspark their defences were broken, and a squad of Decepticons were attacking Sky Lynx, leading to an intense dogfight over the burning city.

And then the disaster, an ancient space bridge was overcharged by the residual energy of the Allspark and detonated; and Sky Lynx was consumed by the resultant blast. Though Unicron’s plans to corrupt Primus’ children were thwarted it was a pyrrhic victory as not only was the Allspark lost, presumed destroyed by the horrified Autobots, but so was Optimus Prime.


	20. Chapter 20: The loyal Lawman

Ultra Pax was the older brother of Orion, born in the prior earthquake. Like his brother Ultra was a good mech and as soon as he was able joined the Cybertron law enforcement. Indeed, he was the trainer and mentor of Orion when he enlisted years later. Indeed, his service and skill earned him a place in a specific program. The Magnus program entailed skilled law enforcement officers outfitted with powerful suits of armour called Magnus Armour.

Renamed Ultra Magnus he did not initially join his brother in the Autobot movement, his faith in the law unable to allow him to openly rebel against cybertronian command, until it was proven that the senate and Sentinel Prime were so overwhelmingly corrupt, at which point he finally understood his brother’s perspective.

Joining the Autobots Ultra Magnus proved to be a very useful strategist and warrior, rising to a position of power within the Autobot command structure. He led soldiers to victory in the battles of the Rust Seas, Crystal City and even the Sonic Canyons, leading one of the few squadrons not to be captured in the latter.

It was his skills, record and relationship with Orion led to Ultra Magnus being named his successor after the Tyger Pax Tragedy, although the Loyal Lawman was quick to enforce the idea that his command lasted only until his brother returned to take his rightful place, a position he maintains to this day.


	21. Chapter 21: Earthfall – a mission report by Rodimus

Rev: 24

Megacycle: 9

Stella Cycle: 840,718

Commander: Rodimus

Mission statement: My crew were part of the raid to take down the Darkmount fortress, the main Decepticon fortress in Kaon. Aside from being Megatron’s main fortress on Cybertron it is also a major space bridge hub, taking it out would severely harm Decepticon movement across planets.

The battle was tough and in Stratosphere we attacked several Lugnut Supremes. However, Stratosphere was damaged, as was one of the space bridges, which we, and a Decepticon war ship we were fighting, fell into.

We are currently in free fall above an unknown planet, comprised of rock and water, with no Sentio Metallico deposits detected. To survive I ordered the crew into our stasis pods but we have one loss.  The Autobot scout, Bumblebee, was thrown from the ship, though he appeared to enter re-entry mode.

More information as it develops.


	22. Chapter 22: My new car by Charlie Watson

Saturday 11th August 2018

Dear diary

It’s been a week since my last entry, uncle Owen came back from his trip with a girlfriend and adopted daughter, Claire and Maisie, which is, yeah. They are going to be living in his trailer, and then cabin when he builds it. Of course, for the time being he and Claire are taking his trailer while, due to space concerns, Maisie is living with me.

Anyway, onto a sad note, my old jeep has packed up I had that thing since I was 15, since before I was legally old enough to drive. I worked on it, I learnt to drive in it, but it’s gone, I spent hours trying to fix it but it didn’t work. So, Phil gave me and Maisie a lift into Mission City to replace it.

When I got to town I went to a used car lot Bobby Bolivia’s, named after the owner, Ray’s, uncle, who used to own the lot. I’d gone there expecting to buy a 4x4 but that’s not what I got. I found a little yellow Beetle, actually Maisie found it but as soon as I laid eyes on it I knew it was the one.

After some negotiation and a few grand changing hands, I soon owned my own car.

I guess that’s it for this week, new sort-of-aunt, new kind-of-cousin (niece?) and new car.

This is Charlie Watson signing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the main difference for Legends from the version in the (hypothetical) game. It should be obvious Charlie's Uncle Owen is Owen Grady, Claire is Claire Dearing and Maisie is Maisie Lockwood. Now that's okay for the Fanfic, among others Jurassic World is part of the crossover.  
> However I wrote the design document based on the idea that it could be made (unless someone from hasbro reads the design document when I eventually Publish it on DeviantArt then that will never happen). As such, I had to rewrite things to avoid Copyright. In the game Owen, is Andy, Claire is Gwen (and just ran a normal park in the city) and Maisie is Annie. Charlie is still Charlie, she is a Transformers character after all.  
> Also, like Ubisoft's Watch Dogs Franchise instead of licensed cars, More Than Meets the Eye uses Suspiciously Similar Substitutes for real cars in the case of the vintage Beetle Bumblebee defaults to in this story is called a 'Skarabo' in game.


	23. Chapter 23: New World by Bumblebee

I’ll admit, I didn’t expect to visit my first alien planet in re-entry mode screaming, but that’s what happened. When I landed it was in a body of water near a settlement, odd size, I had noted at the time that clearly Mini-Cons must’ve been compatible to the size of these lifeforms. Despite my efforts I was wounded, so I scanned a local alt mode, located an open space with several similar objects to the one I scanned and entered stasis mode.

I was out for several revs. Once I awoke I was able to gleam more about where I was. It appeared that the dominant species of the planet was a Mini-Con sized soft skinned bipedal race, presumably carbon based. As they appear unable to assume an alt mode they developed not just comparable vehicles to our drop ships and Rapid Transit Carriers, but also lifeless copies of standard alt modes, which they call ‘cars’.

The place I had fallen into stasis in is apparently a ‘used car lot’ where the bipeds can sell cars they no longer want, but are still useable, while others can then purchase them, although instead of energon creds they seem to use bizarre green paper and little bits of metal. Either way as I resembled a vehicle that, based on discussions I heard, is called a ‘Beetle’, I was considered a piece of stock. I would’ve complained but I was still injured and I didn’t want to run the risk.

It was about 7 revs before I was purchased. I woke up to see a diminutive biped, from what I understand the shorter ones are usually their young, the analogue to younglings. This one had lighter skin with little flecks of a darker tone, brown optics and a growth of long brown fur growing off of its head.

Something else I had noticed about the bipeds were that they wore odd soft flexible coverings, at first, I assumed that it was some kind of armour but its soft flexible nature seemed not to be appropriate for such a purpose. I have assumed, based on my observations of the bipeds wear these covering partially to protect them from their climate, and it appears that, for the most part, to protect their modesty. I had noticed that like Transformers there appears to be 2 genders, Male and Female. It appears that while both genders feel the need to cover the point where their support struts join only the females feel the need to ensure their torsos are covered. This youngling wore a grey tube of these coverings over its support struts, a white torso covering and then a secondary red torso covering over it that opened in the front.

The youngling, who had vocal and facial cues that indicated female from my observations, ran off to call on an older Biped, also female, a parent? Sibling? I can’t tell. Her lower coverings were short tubes that cover each about a third of each strut above the joint. Its torso covering was similar to the smaller female’s but black and exposing the arms. Her skin was similar, as was the colour of the fur, though where the smaller female had straight fur, this one’s was wavier and her eyes were a shade of different brown

They conversed with the owner of the lot and apparently purchased me. This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun here, describing the world through Bumblebee’s eyes, he has no idea about what humans call things. So, here’s a key (I’ll also add the times from Rodimus’ entry).  
> Div: Second  
> Click: Minute  
> Cycle: Hour  
> Rev: Day  
> Megacycle: Month  
> Stella Cycle: Year  
> Fur: Hair (Bumblebee didn’t recognise Hair but is drawing comparison from the fur on the Eukarians’ alt forms)  
> Coverings: clothes  
> Support struts: legs  
> Loop of fabric around struts: Skirt  
> White torso covering: Shirt  
> Red torso covering: Hoddie  
> Black torso covering: vest  
> Black strut covering: shorts  
> Flecks of darker skin: freckles  
> Optics: eyes  
> Youngling: Maisie  
> Older Biped: Charlie  
> Also, I hope you enjoyed this, to avoid repeating this I’ll do the purchase in the main story from Maisie and Charlie’s POV.


	24. Chapter 24: First contact by Lucy Suzuki

Lucy’s Log Thursday 16.08.2018

I’ve seen the footage out of mission city maybe 20 times today. Aliens. Actual aliens. Robotic aliens. Robotic aliens that can turn into vehicles. Right.

The footage was terrifying, those giant monsters attacking those 2 girls. I don’t understand what the were, why they wanted them, where they came from, any of it. All I knew was that I was going to watch those girls die. I could see their… parents? Siblings? Whatever they were, running towards them in the background, knowing they wouldn’t make it. But then that little yellow one. The one that turned into a Beetle. It saved them.

After watching the video again and again I have developed observations and hypotheses.

Observation one; in the footage the monstrous ones were attacking with no regard for collateral damage, the yellow one just focused on the monsters, he was careful of damage to the environment, civilians and structures.

Hypotheses: The yellow one is a protector of some kind, the monsters are destroyers

Observation two; there monsters and the yellow one is of the same exo-skeletal type, but where the monsters are more angular and spikier, the yellow one is smooth and natural looking.

Hypotheses; they are all of the same species, but the monsters seem deformed.

Observation three; both the monsters and the yellow one used integrated high-tech weaponry.

Hypotheses; their species is involved in some kind of conflict.

Observation four; the yellow one and the monsters had different insignias. The monsters have some kind of demonic purple face while the yellow one has a red face symbol.

Hypotheses; the symbols appear to denote different groups

Additional hypotheses; the existence of 2 competing factions suggests some kind of alien civil war

Further hypotheses; the yellow one with the red symbol seems to be benevolent so we should attempt to make contact with them as soon as possible.


	25. Chapter 25: Alliances by Ironhide

Things have been progressing fast since Bumblebee found us with the help of these ‘humans’, since then we have updated on the situation on this planet ‘Earth’. The Decepticons are apparently hunting for some sort of cybertronian signal on the planet that they, and we, detected while we were falling to earth.

Apparently, the kid has forged an alliance with the humans, they have been working together to fight the Decepticons and locate this signal and Rodimus has extended that alliance to the rest of us.

The others seem to be reacting to this new world differently. Anode and lug are enjoying being able to fly over the water, enjoying the view, my brother is looking after Stratosphere so hasn’t really gone out to explore this world. Bulkhead has found joy from what’s called ‘street art’ while Drift seems to enjoy the nature of this planet. Hot Shot and Blurr have found a race track that they are enjoying. Wheeljack and Skyfire are just focused on trying to find this signal while Springer, Rodimus and I are focused on planning with the human Cornel Franklin and the kid is hanging out with his human friends.

I’ll admit that I wasn’t optimistic when Bumblebee introduced the alliance to us. I believed he was just a wide opticed idealist believing in these people it turns out I’m just an old cynical veteran. These humans have proven far more capable at fighting back than I’d imagined. I hope that in time Ultra Magnus may consider a permeant partnership with them once our impromptu mission is complete.


	26. Chapter 26:  Selfless by James Franklin

The Autobots. They have become a hot topic over the past few weeks. While most people welcome our alliance with them, although some are no doubt motivated more by fear of the Decepticons than solidarity, others are less welcoming.

The far right seem to be split between those that consider the Autobots a new type of immigrant, I have seen a few ‘earth for humans’ signs, and then another part of the far right seems to believe that, because the Autobots are mechanical that we should force them to be our weapons. I’ve had to shoot down far too many of that particular argument.

The conspiracy theorists are of course unstoppable here, inevitable when you consider that the transformers can perfectly camouflage as vehicles, indeed we have elected not to tell the public that Bumblebee met Ms Watson because for a week he managed to go undetected in a used car lot. Yeah.

I know that many of my, less pro-Autobot colleagues have wondered is why I am so supportive of our new friends. The truth is the Autobots have been to earth before. When I was 9 years old I was rock climbing with my father. We were above the river when I slipped. I was desperately trying to stay above the water when I saw a figure leap off the cliff and turn into a helicopter that winched me out of the water.

I didn’t know who he was but I noticed the insignia on his chassis, an insignia that I recognised when I saw Bumblebee. I joined the government trying to figure out what secret program constructed the helicopter, and then after a while I realised that no one on earth could make it, so I realised that he had to be an extra-terrestrial, and when I recognised the insignia on Bumblebee I knew I needed to make contact.

I knew I could trust them because of the selfless nobility displayed in them. With the helicopter he didn’t need to save me, there was no benefit to him, but he chose to anyway. With Bumblebee it was even more pronounced, Ms Watson had purchased him, if I was a sentient car I’d take offense to that, he was entering into a fight with multiple foes more powerful than him and he didn’t know if he could trust the government. Yet he fought anyway. That told me he could be trusted, as could those that earned his trust.

It benefited me in an unexpected way as well, as Ironhide told me that Evac was likely the one who saved me, an explorer sent by the Autobot’s acting commander to rescue his predecessor, Optimus Prime.


	27. Chapter 27: A lead by Anode

The mission to the black site has borne fruit, a transponder from an ancient cybertronian ship. Wheeljack has managed to track the signal to near the planet’s polar north, an inhospitable icy area hazardous even to Autobots.

We are preparing an expedition with the humans to travel up to the ship to find out what we’ve been looking for, but I can’t help but wonder, what is it we have been tracking? I used to study the old lost cybertronian ships. Cybertron has lost a lot of ships over the eons.

Not just a lot of ships but a lot of _different_ ships, exploration, war ships, prison ships, science ships. A lot of the ships we could stumble across up there could be very dangerous. We need to proceed with caution.

I hope we find something good, not something terrible.


	28. Chapter 28: Last survivor by Cheetor

Gone. They’re all just gone. Big bot, raptor face, Rhinox, Rattrap, all of them. I can still remember all the deaths. All the destruction. All over that stupid ship. The Manifest. Over 60 Million Stellar Cycles ago, trying to keep Megatronus and the Predacons from claiming the tech on that ship brought a lot of carnage and bloodshed to us, virtually wiping us out.

I was rescued by a group of Autobots and humans, the descendants of the primitive primates we knew back in the Beast Wars. The Autobots were just a small crew, stranded on this planet, Earth, apparently. Their leader reminds me vaguely of Primal. They were tracking the manifest without knowing it, and the found the transponder, so I guess we’re finally gonna see what’s inside.


	29. Chapter 29: Miracle by Bumblebee

I remember reading about it, seeing the history vids of Optimus Prime attacking that Decepticon camp after the Battle of The Sonic Canyons but until today I don’t think I really understood the impact until Today.

We had the same feeling of hopelessness as those prisoners, Nemesis Prime and his forces were heading off to attack the humans and an unending wave of Terrorcons were set to swarm us, a group formed together into this gestalt monster and I could tell it was over, we were going to die.

And then a shot struck the colossus. From an ion blaster. And then he was just there, standing on a ledge.

Optimus Prime.

He cut through the Terrorcons like it was nothing, it was incredible to watch. I could swear I heard some kind of rock music playing as he fought. And the impact, just the feeling I got seeing him fighting. All of a sudden, I wasn’t worried about Nemesis, about the Terrorcons, even the idea of Unicron didn’t frighten me, it was like in my mind as long as we had Optimus Prime, everything would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee mentioning rock music is a fourth wall joke as the hypothetical gameplay section this refers to (the first time the player controls Optimus and an intended CMOA) would see Optimus fighting an unending army of Terrorcons to the soundtrack of 'The Touch'.


	30. Chapter 30: Last stand by Optimus Prime

I often find myself wondering how I got here. Especially today, facing a corrupt precursor, and the renewed threat of the greatest force of evil that is, was or ever could be I have to wonder how some police officer from Tyger Pax managed to get here.

I have known since the matrix that I’m the reincarnation of Honourum, but I will always see myself as Orion Pax. It was the time at Tyger Pax that were the happiest of my life. It made sense there; no one was inherently inferior, we took jobs based on the skills we possessed, not our alt forms, and we just, looked after each other.

Cybertropolis was different, though nothing like Tarn or Kaon it was still jarring for Tyger Pax, the destitution, the prejudice, all of it was horrid for me. I put all my efforts into trying to fix the city and the problems I saw with society. It was those efforts that got me named the ‘Super Cop’.

My efforts also got me into contact with my friend, Megatron. Our friendship allowed me to do great things I can imagine what we’d have done if not for those terrorists, I still don’t know if they were true Decepticons, or just anarchists wanting to cause chaos.

After those attacks’ things fell apart, I wanted to keep working with Megatron, help him with the war, but he convinced me that it was for the best if we went our separate ways, him leading the war effort with the Decepticons, and my Autobots protecting the civilians.

The solar cycles between realising what had happened to Megatron, and the Autobots entering the war were the longest of my life. I couldn’t believe my friend had fallen so far. I’ll admit part of me felt a relief with the discovery that the Dark Energon had tainted his spark and mind, knowing that it wasn’t his fault, though I was guilty about that, knowing the torment he’ll have been suffering.

I still feel guilty today somewhat. I wonder what could happen if I saved Megatron, release him from Unicron’s thrall. Would he be able to live with what Unicron forced him to do, how would he have been changed by the time and what would he think of me? Letting him fall like that and then becoming a hero in my own right _against_ the Decepticons. I know he wanted me to avoid the war, to keep the people safe, but I can’t know, if I’d helped would I have stopped him from resorting to Dark Energon, or would I have partaken in it and allowed myself to be corrupted as well? Maybe I’ll never know.

Now my friend is nothing more than a puppet to a mech tainting the name of Prime. I suppose that things were always heading down this path. I only hope I like where it ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to explain my motivation within this rewrite quickly.  
> I have felt that the IDW comics of late have been trying to corrupt our image of Optimus as a perfect hero (with so many Optimus critics such as the colonists) and I wanted to write him as a hero.  
> However I also liked MTMTE/LL's sympathetic portrayal of Megatron.  
> So I wondered how not to remove the sympathy of either Optimus or Megatron? Up Megatron's Alas Poor Villain status and enhance Unicron's role of Big Bad for the series, as he truly deserves to be.


End file.
